Marriage, and all that other stuff
by Silverviolinist
Summary: James and Lily's life together started off happy. If only that could have last. (Rated PG14 for upcoming chapters.)


Midnight. Badger Lane was lit only by the street lamps, casting a eerie glow along the dirt road. All was quiet except for a party going on in a nearby pub. Music played loudly and the sound of glasses clinking together was often heard. Three men stumbled out of the pub and started down the road. Two of the men were holding up the third, who appeared too drunk to even walk.  
  
"Think he's too gone to disapparate?" one of the men asked. He was taller than the other two and had alert golden brown eyes. Suddenly, the second man stumbled. He laughed as he fell to the ground and pushed his black hair out of his eyes. The third man, a man with black hair and glasses, lay unmoving on the ground.  
  
"I think its safe to say that Mr. James Potter wont be able to apparate or disapparate anywhere for a while," he told his friend. "Now help me up Remus, before I rot here."  
  
Remus sighed and extended a hand to his friend. He helped him up and then stared at James. "Do you think he's dead, Sirius? I doubt Lily would be very happy with us if we come back and tell her we killed her husband."  
  
"Soon to be husband, you mean Remus." Sirius pointed out, rubbing his bleary eyes. "The wedding hasn't happened yet. Or has it? I don't feel to well. Reckon I might be catching a cold?"  
  
"No, my friend. I think you drank too much."  
  
"There's no such thing as too much, Remus. I noticed that you didn't drink anything."  
  
"I don't drink."  
  
"You should have made an exception for tonight. You have drank so you could support James before his wedding."  
  
"I might have, if I hadn't thought that I might be the one to take you two home. Now, lets get James up," Remus pulled out a watch from the blue robes he was wearing. "Its past midnight already."  
  
Sirius grimaced. "I think we should take the Knight Bus home. We can get some sleep."  
  
Remus nodded in agreement. He bent down and picked up one of James' arms. Sirius did the same on the other side and soon they had him up. James opened an eye.  
  
"Remwy, aw re home yet?" he asked, his voice slurred.  
  
"No, James. Go back to sleep."  
  
But James already had. Remus exchanged a look with Sirius and they continued walking into the night.  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER  
  
"You may kiss the bride," The minister announced in a monotone voice. He scanned a weary eye over the assembled guests. Some were dressed normally. But the vast majority were dressed in robes of assorted colors. He watched the kissing couple before him and gave a weak smile, before excusing himself and turning to leave.  
  
"Hold on a moment, " the groom said quickly. He pulled something out of his tuxedo and pointed it at the minister. " Obliviate" he muttered.  
  
The minister gave him a blank stare, mumbled his congratulations and retreated into the back.  
  
The groom smiled and grabbed his bride's arm before heading down the aisle. "Come on Lily" he yelled as they were showered with various things such as rice, real birds, golden coins etc.  
  
"James" Lily shrieked as a bundle of roses hit her on the head. She spun around to face the crowd. "Who was that? Sirius, I know that was you."  
  
Sirius grinned guiltily. He picked up the roses and handed them to Lily. "A wedding with the Marauder's is never normal, love."  
  
Lily grinned and ran to catch up with James, who was shaking hands with her father. "Dad," she said, smiling. "You came!"  
  
"Of course," said her father. He looked nervously around at Remus who was now patting James on the back. "There's no reason why I shouldn't see my youngest child off."  
  
At that moment a high pitched shriek of laughter interrupted him as Sirius prodded James in the back with his wand, causing him to turn into a rather large frog. He returned to his normal shape within a few seconds, and was laughing hardily. Lily's father opened his mouth to speak but was immediately pushed out of the way by a rather large woman with red hair and green eyes, who was undoubtedly Lily's mother.  
  
"Lily, dear" she said, pulling her daughter into a hug. "You look wonderful. And James looked debonair. I can tell he will make the perfect husband for you. The wedding was wonderful. Though those three over there, " she pointed to Sirius, Remus and a third man, whose name was Peter. "They kept trying to change James into a bat. But your headmaster stopped them in the end." She grinned.  
  
"Lovely, Mum. "Lily said. She looked around for a moment and frowned. "Where's Petunia? I thought she would come."  
  
Lily's mum's smile faded. "You know what your sister's opinion of these people is, what her opinion of you is. She's off in Little Whinging with that boyfriend of hers, Vernon Dursley. They announced their engagement last night."  
  
Lily would have liked to say that she was happy for her sister. But she knew that wasn't how she truly felt. Petunia hated anything having to do with magic. The fact that Lily and James, plus most of the guests invited, were fully trained witches and wizards, made her hate Lily even more.  
  
"Come on Lily. Sirius arranged for us to travel by broomstick to the restaurant. We need to leave soon or else our reservations will be given away," James announced, grabbing her arm. He led her away around the back of the small church where the broomsticks were being kept for those who did not wish to apparate.  
  
As they soared high in the sky, Lily took a last glance at the small church, nestled in the Irish countryside. It would be the last time she ever saw it again. 


End file.
